Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carriage structure for a vehicle test, and more particularly, to a carriage structure for a vehicle test capable of selecting only a portion required for small overlap evaluation in a body-in-white structure at the time of a vehicle test and adjusting a length, a width, a weight, a height, and the like, of a carriage by forming the carriage through a substitution part.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a crash test of a vehicle is performed by several methods at the time of developing a new car to obtain study design/manufacturing data that may improve safety and convenience of passengers.
In order to perform the crash test as described above, a body-in-white (BIW) that is the same as that of an actual model of a vehicle is acquired to manufacture a crash test apparatus in advance.
However, common carriage for a simulation crash test according to the related art may not be manufactured before a body-in-white (BIW) of a test target vehicle is acquired, such that a preceding test may not be performed. In addition, even though the body-in-white is acquired, since each kind of vehicles is configured of packages having different forms, a significant time is required for manufacturing the common carriage appropriate for each kind of vehicles, such that a schedule for evaluating and developing components of a new kind of vehicle is delayed.
In addition, conventionally, since a package different from a kind of vehicle may not be mounted, replacement and use are impossible, such that a carriage manufacturing cost depending on each kind of vehicle is separately required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.